Till the memories burn
by isabelle1983
Summary: Theresa left three years ago for San Francisco. She has never been able to love ever since that night: will a new man be able to turn her life upside down? (Dylan-Theresa-Fox)
1. Back then

Disclaimer: Passions is NBC's property though I wish I could have Fox!

English isn't my first language so mistakes can be done: i'm sorry if that is the case!

Here's what you should know before reading:

-Gwen never lost Sarah in LA: she miscarried the baby because of the stress Rebecca was putting on their shoulders.

-Julian and Theresa have never been married: but they are in good terms and Theresa is living in the Crane Mansion

-EM is Julian's child

-Theresa and Fox are together at the start and she loves him not Ethan!

-Rebecca never married Julian: Alistair was against it.

_Three years ago_

She was looking at the man she thought she loved more than anything else. But now, as he was standing beside her, with a gun pointing toward Gwen, she was afraid more than anything else.

'I love you Theresa. It's Gwen's fault that we can't be together. Please, believe me when I say that we can the family you always wanted us to be.'

'I'm sorry Ethan, but I don't love you anymore. You told me to move on and when you married Gwen, I tried to respect your marriage. When I finally move on like you told me to, you're coming back saying that your own wife is a witch. You're sick Ethan... and I mean it.

'No, you don't mean it Theresa. You have loved me all your life, you can't move on like that. You don't have anyone to move on anyway. Fox isn't a real man: he will dump you like yesterday's trash. Don't you see that I was right all along? He will use you for sex and toss you aside. Gwen pushed you in his arms: that's because Gwen got pregnant that you and I aren't married now and that you felt the need to turn to Fox.'

'Stay Fox out of this. It's not because of Gwen, it's because of my lies and schemes. Please come back to your senses. I know that losing your child was harsh on you two: you should go back to sleep, take a good rest and love each other like you used to before it happened.'

'I'm happy that Gwen miscarried the child. Don't you see that it was meant to be? There's nothing keeping us apart now. I'll kill her and then, we could be together.'

'You can't mean that Ethan?' said Gwen, with fear in her voice

'See for yourself!' added Ethan.

She thought that the day Gwen disappear would be the best day ever. In fact, as Ethan was pointing the gun toward Gwen, all she could think of was saving her life. She could even remember her son, her little baby boy, coming to the rescue of his aunt. The sound of the gun as the bullet filled the air, as the bullet hit Little Ethan in the chest with so much force that the boy flew three meters away.

As lil' Ethan was laying in a pool of blood, she couldn't even the sirens and the frantic cries of Gwen... All she heard was her own heart breaking into pieces.

September 2007, San Francisco 

She was tossing and turning, trying to escape from her recurent nightmare. She had been having the same dream for the past three years. She had been crushed ever since even though she was slowly starting to move on. All of her life, she thought that Ethan and her were meant to be. How wrong she was, how deadfully wrong she was... She could replay the exact scene in her head, as if her own body didn't want her to forget.

As she heard the gun fired, she let out a scream so strong that it woke up everyone in the Mansion. She saw a woman standing with a glass of water in her hand, looking at her with so much compassion that it helped her for a second.

-You're having the same nightmare honey?

As she was gulping down the water, she nodded at her best friend, tears straining down her beautiful face.

-I just don't know why it happened, Gwen. Why did he have to kill my son? He was only three for God Sake! He could have taken his own life if he wanted so much to kill, no?

-We will never know sweetie. I'm just glad that he's locked up in jail.

-He deserves so much more than that.... so much more. But I'm not as revengful as I was back then. It's been three years and I learned to move on, even though I won't be able to forget. I've got you in my life to help me recover. I'm glad that you came with me in San Francisco. Who would have thought that we would be best friend?

-Certainly not me! I'm glad too Theresa! It's because of you that I have such a great fiancé! If you wouldn't have sprained your ankle that day at the Fashion show, I wouldn't have met your handsome doctor and I wouldn't be engaged now!

-You're so lucky! I wish I could have a boyfriend like yours. He treats you like a princess, he loves you so much. Why can't I trust someone like that? Is it because of my son's death that I can't find the right guy?

As she was letting the tears go down on her face, Gwen took her in her arms.

-Theresa, listen to me. You are beautiful and smart and talented and funny. I don't want you to think any different. Every guy is crazy about you.

-That's why Fox has been in love with my own friend? I'm so good that he felt the need to screw Whitney behind my back while my son was fighting for his life in his hospital bed. I think that I'm not meant to be loved.

As she was saying that, Gregory opened the door and looked at her, anger in his eyes. But even if he was angry at her for saying that, he was more concerned for Theresa than anything. She had been a great friend ever since she'd sprained her ankle. Then, he met Gwen and his life had changed for the best. Everything great that had happened in his life was partly because of her. He was grateful: one day he would be able to return the same favor.

-I never ever want to hear those words from you, do you hear me? You are meant to be loved like everybody else and it's not because you've loved an idiot that hadn't been able to see how wonderful you are that every guy are like him. I told you that I had great friends that thought you were incredible. If only you could see the love that Philip has for you.

-I know Greg and thank you for letting me know your friend but I can't open my heart completely and I don't know why. He's a great guy, a great lawyer, but my heart is telling me different. So much has happened in my life in the past three years. Anyways, thank you for your support guys. You have done so much that I can't thank you enough. But thank you!

-No thanks to you, Theresa' said Gwen and Greg in unison.

-We'll let you go back to sleep. Don't you start your new semester tomorrow?

-Yes! That is so true! I have to go back to sleep. I don't know why I listened to you on that one Greg. You have too much effect on me!

-It's not my fault that you weren't happy in Journalism and I told you to change for Medical School. You will be a great pediatrist, it's in your genes!

-If I can help children to stay alive like I should have for Ethan Martin, then I will be happy.

-Sweetie, don't say something like that.

-No, it's okay, I'm doing this for him. He would have been proud of me.

-Yes and we are proud of you. Now, go back to sleep and try to focus on your new semester. Love you.

-Love you too guys!

As she turned off the lights, she closed her eyes and wondered what life had in store for her. Little did she know, changing school would bring her someone that would turn her life upside down.. along with her heart.


	2. Meeting Destiny

She woke up at the smell of bacon and eggs. She thought that it was a good start for a sunday. She opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock.

-Shit, it's 7:30... I will be late.... Shit shit shit shit... It's monday....

Hearing Theresa swore in spanish, Gwen opened the door to reveal a frantic Theresa, looking everywhere to find her PC. As she was putting school stuff in her Vuitton bag, she put some make up, tied her hair in a bun and searched for an outfit.

-Gwen, I'm late! Can you help me?

-Sure thing honey! Why don't you put that blue outfit you bought friday?

-Thanks! You're such a life saver!

As Theresa was saying goodbye to Gwen and Greg, she closed the door, not hearing Greg laughed hysterically!

-Gwen, why have you told her to put that outfit?

-Why? Blue is a great color and it looks so good on her. It's sexy yet elegant!

-Sure honey, but haven't you seen that she forgot to put a bra? We see everything!

-Oh my God! She'll kill me! I have to call her!

As she was dialing Theresa's number, she could hear the sound of her cell phone coming from her room.

-Looks like she forgot to bring her cell phone too! Damn, she wanted a man! She'll find a man!

University of San Francisco, Medical Department

Theresa was running through the corridors of the Medical Department. She was 3 minutes late but she was glad she wasn't the only one. As she was looking through her purse, she felt that everybody was glaring at her. She looked up and met five handsome man's gaze on her. She blushed but smiled anyway... She was grateful that she decided to put that outfit for her first day. She finally pushed to door of her Anatomy's class, running and coming straight into her new teacher, spilling her Star Buck's moka on his shirt.

-Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to spill that coffee on you Mister Banning.

He didn't even look at her as she was trying to help him. But what he said was such in a harsh tone that it almost made her regret changing school.

-What is your name?

-Miss Lopez Fitzgerald, mister Banning.

-Miss Lopez Fitzgerald. First, it's Dr. Banning for you. Second, you are late.

-I know I'm so sorry! I woke up late.

-Yet, you had the time to grab a coffee on the way and spilled it on my shirt. Thank you for reminding me that we are in Medical School here and not in some day care center.

She felt instantly humiliated as everyone else in her class started to laugh. She didn't even look at him, nor answer to his sarcasm. She took the first seat she saw and followed her first class of the day. Soon, she heard the bell rang and as she was putting her stuff back in her bag, she felt the intense stare of her teacher. She didn't even look up to meet his gaze but she should have: then, she would have seen the appreciative look he was sending in her way.

-Miss Lopez Fitzgerald, is it a way of making your teachers forget that you are late?

Confused, she answered back, angry that he had humiliated in front of the entire class on her fist day.

-I'm sorry Dr Banning, she added emphasyzing the word Doctior, but I really don't know what you're talking about.

-Then, I should remind you that being almost naked won't get you anywhere with me, is that clear?

-Look, I told you that I had no idea of what you were talking. I don't know what is your problem, but being a Doctor has really gone to your head. Not because you're a teacher at such a young age, good looking and loaded with cash that I'll be getting in your pants.

He smiled at her answer: she had so much bone in her that it reminded her of him when he started school with Fox.

-Well, it seems like I have the privilege to remind you that not only were you in an Anatomy's class but you also gave us the privilege of knowing your anatomy.

-For christ sake, stop playing games with me and tell me what is going on.

-It seems that you were really late as in you forgot to put a bra this morning and your suggestive outfit showed us your own anatomy Miss Lopez Fitzgerald.

She looked at him, total shock across her sweet features. She immediately covered herself with her arms even though the damage was already done. He saw that she was blushing and he regretted saying those things to her. She started to walk away but he stopped her before she could go any farther.

-I'm sorry for what I was implying before. But you have to understand that a lot of students have tried in the past to upgrade their marks by wearing things like that.

She had regained her composure and the moment she answered back, he knew that she was someone really special.

-Dr Banning, I may be wearing suggestive outfits, like you told me, but I'm not that type of person. I've been going through too much to use people like that. I'm sorry that you felt used but if you had given me credit, you would have seen that I wasn't like that. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to cover my half naked body as you reminded me sweetly.

She looked for her cell phone through her purse, in vain. She was supposed to call Gwen for her to pick her up. This really wasn't her best day. Dr Banning, seeing that she was in need, asked her:

-I don't want to interfer but I can give you a ride home if you want.

She raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

-I have no intentions to hurt you, it's just that I want to excuse myself for my stupid behavior. First, I humiliated you in front of all your class and then, I made some lame comments about you and your wardrobe.

-It's okay, really. I can go to a public phone and call my best friend. There is no problem but thanks for the offer. That was nice of you.

-No, really. I insist to give you a ride home. I have nothing else to do anyway and you seem rather an interresting person. I'd like to start on new terms with you, since I'll be your teacher for the next four years.

-Then, if you insist, I must accept, no? After all, you could give me a D – if I don't follow you!

They laughed, for the first time since they had met. On their way to his car, she took the time to look at him. Really looked at him. He was handsome: green piercing eyes that reminded her of emerald. Black messy hair. Extremely white teeth. And a smile that could melt every woman's heart, even hers... Afraid of what she was thinking, she instantly regretted accepting his offer. After all, wasn't she supposed to be unloved?


	3. The key to revenge

The ride was awfully silencious as they drove through San Francisco. They were both lost in their thoughts as they were crossing the Golden Gate bridge, exchanging glances between beautiful sights. Dr Banning looked at her, hypnotized by her beauty. She wasn't like any other girls he had dated so far. She seemed in her own world and he could easily get lost in her eyes. They were exquisite, like a pool of cappucino (he should really get a coffee on his way home...) but behind their brightness was something that he couldn't put his finger on. She seemed sad and he was concerned by her pain. He shook his head at that thought: wasn't he a playboy after all? Theresa had been right: he was handsome, loaded with cash, talented, surrounded by the finest women on earth, great job, great friends. He should have been happy yet, he felt empty and lonely. There wasn't a day passing by without a new girl between his sheets. There wasn't a day passing by without students trying to seduce him. But there wasn't a day passing by that he wished his life was different. He had always been a player: some type of hypocrite that was charming everything possible just to have something that most men didn't have. He played with their hearts as if he was playing God. There were times that he was disgusted with his way of life, but then, there were times that he reminded himself that no woman should worth the effort. But as he was glancing toward her, he could feel something different. She wasn't looking at him as if he was a prize, she wasn't even looking at him at all...

-Next street on your left, fifth house on your right.

Her voice was soft yet she was commanding. She wasn't as sweet as most girls were with him. She wasn't giving in to his charm, the Banning gift as he called it. He felt disappointed but wasn't giving up so easily. She was something and he was definitely eager to find out. As he was pulling into the drive way, she opened her door without a word. As she was looking into her purse for her keys, she heard the front door opened in a burst, revealing a frantic Greg.

-Theresa, you're here. Oh... and you're not alone!

She shrugged it off, as if Dr Banning's presence wasn't worth the comment. As he looked at her, he could see that this hadn't been what she'd expected earlier. He looked in the way of the driver and thanked him for giving her a ride home.

-That was a pleasure, sir, added Dr Bannin as charming as ever. Theresa couldn't help herself as she rolled her eyes.

Greg immediately recognized that voice: the charming tone of its owner reminded him of college...

-Dylan? Is that you?

Dylan instantly turned to see who was talking to him in such a friendly way.

-Gregory Spencer? Oh my God...

As Greg nodded in agreement, both young men hugged each other, visibly happy to see each other after such a long time.

-I don't believe you're here in San Francisco. I thought you would stay in LA forever: you almost wore the city. Please, come in. We have a lot to catch on.

Dylan seemed hesitant as he added

-I'm not sure your girlfriend will be thrilled to see me in her house no?

-Theresa is not my girlfriend. She's my fiancée's best friend. Come in, I'm sure she won't mind! After all, you gave her a ride home. You sure don't waste any time, do you!

-No, it's not like that, Dylan added as he was going in. It was the best I could do since I humiliated her in front of the entire class today.

Greg couldn't contain his laughter as he figured out Theresa blushing in front of 350 students.

-Why did you do that; man, it's like jumping in front of a train! It's suicide!

Dylan couldn't help but smile as Greg was telling him stories about Theresa. He was glad that she had gone to her room, she sure would have blushed more than before...

-I'm her new teacher. And she was late. Plus, she spilled her coffee on my new Gucci shirt.

-Sounds like Theresa to me! You're teaching? I thought that you would stay in cardiology after they gave you that promotion.

-There's a lot of things that changed when you've gone to San Francisco. I thought that it would be great being head of the departmen but without you it was different. Plus, some shit happened between Fox and me, I couldn't stay any longer.

-Yeah Fox.. said Greg, lost in his thoughts.

Seeing that the name made Greg's blood boiled, Dylan couldn't help but wondered what happened to make Greg reacted that way. After all, Greg was the most earth to earth person that he knew, someone that didn't judge...

-What happened between you two? asked Dylan.

-I'm not sure it's the best place to tell you that... We'll have to speak really low cause I don't want Theresa to hear.

-Why?

-She doesn't know that we've been friends in the past and... well... Fox kinda screwed things up.

-What's new with that? Everything that he touches turn to ashes... added a bitter Dylan.

-Well, he really fucked things up. He went back to Harmony 4 years ago to ask for money: he had gambled a lot of cash and he couldn't pay the money he earned. Anyways, he met Theresa, started a relationship with her and when she started to really fall in love with him, he went behind her back with her ex best friend.

-Woa... he really fucked things up.

-There's a lot of this story that you don't know and I'm not the best person to tell you this so I won't but to cut short, she was devastated so she decided to come in San Francisco to start a new life. Gwen, my fiancée...

-As in Gwen Hotchkiss? said Dylan, cutting Greg.

-Yeah.

-Wasn't she with Prince Ethan?

-It's a long story. It's best to wait before telling you everything. So, back to the story, she came here with Gwen to start a new life...

-Does Fox know that she's here?

-No. He's been looking for her for the past three years and she doesn't know. Gwen and I have been covering her tracks all this time.We asked Alistair to cover her too. I don't know why he agreeded to do it but he did. That's why everytime Fox has a lead, Alistair messes things so he won't find her. Please, don't tell her that he's been looking for her, she's starting to move on with her life and she's been through too much to bear another disapointment.

-Does Gwen know that you and Fox had been great friends in the past?

-Yes she does but we agreeded not to tell Theresa. Not until she find someone else.

-So, Fox is really looking for her?

-Yeah, he ended things with his wore the second he found out that Theresa was gone. Alistair and Julian told me that he was devastated and he had been searching for her all of this time. He's still really depressed as they told me, always talking about her. He realized too late that he really loved her... And he still does.

Dylan looked at Greg, a plan forming in his mind. Theresa was the key of all his plans, of all his want of revenge. Fox, the most player of all, had been devastated by Theresa's departure? It was time to return the same favor he'd done all of those years ago with him. If Fox wanted Theresa so badly, Dylan would give him what he wanted so much... After all, payback was a bitch....


End file.
